


Happy Monthiversary!

by yamazaki_zakuro



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: 31 days of prompts can turn you into a wizard, Digital Art, M/M, cherrymagic31, cherrymaho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamazaki_zakuro/pseuds/yamazaki_zakuro
Summary: Just wanted to draw a commemorative one-month anniversary pic for our boys. <3
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	Happy Monthiversary!

  
[>](https://imgur.com/P9GwiT6)  
  



End file.
